Pics
by bublegumgal
Summary: Lyra catches Touko being all serious and stuff and decides to take a picture with her for memories sake! / short-ish may12 story! (Sorry this is old and bad)


**A/N:** because we all need may12 in our life, this is really subtle tho no romance booo (mainly bc idk how to write that well).

Some mention of soulsilver, I mean i guess if you take it that way. But anyways enjoy this! as much as you can, I was just in a may12 mood please understand I needed to get it out of my system. it's not out of my system.

Also sorry if the format is a bit wonky, it fucked up when i converted files or something so i had to edit on my own and i wasn't very happy at all.

* * *

. . . . ... . . . .

* * *

The chilly morning wind swiftly swept through the air in the far away region of Johto. If you squinted enough, you could see the daily herds of hoppip drifting through the current of air.

The curls of Touko's hair blew together in a light wave, her own hair tickling her face in the process. Touko snapped out of her current daze, and sighed. She began pulling out some patches of grass with her delicate fingers until she was once again lost in her little world.

Behind her oh-so often painted scowl or neutral face, her feelings lingered over the distant mind.

Touko was once again lost herself in the thoughts she's been holding onto for months, but with each day passing, they little by little alter. Ever since she's left Unova, this has become a habit she couldn't help to stop, nor really bothered at this point.

Her mind, or emotions, would waver off at the sight of little things that reminded her of home, friends…or possibly _him_

Pondering over her life mysteries was brought to a sudden halt, when an unexpected flash to the face brought her back to reality.

"Hey what the-" the girl said as she looked up only to see one of her newest friends made in the Johto region, Lyra;  
"Oh hey."

"Hmm…you could have possibly smiled, but this will do," the defying pigtailed girl said as she kept her chestnut brown eyes peered on the camera screen.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know this was a photo shoot," Touko's voice draped with sarcasm, but nevertheless saw Lyra dismiss her words with a wave of her hand "why the sudden flashy cameras though?"

"Oh!" Lyra cried out in excitement "I thought I'd try to capture my adventures in photos, and that means photos of my friends too! Though I guess I wouldn't be going for semi-serious photos on this camera roll…"

"Damn, and i thought i was a natural," she replied half wholeheartedly

"I never said i was gonna delete it, silly!" Lyra said before continuing "buuuuut you know- since i ran into ya, you know what this means?"

Touko bit her lip as she racked her brain, nothing really came to brunette. She waited a bit for her friend to speak , but saw the girl fidgeting with her hands, as in saying 'guess what im talking about!' kind of way.

"How did ya find me?" Touko questioned the girl standing above her. She didn't want to play guessing games, so she tried to carry off into a different direction.

"That's not important though! Just answer the queestioooon," Lyra whined, determined to get one word out of the stubborn female.

"Pigtails, it's morning, why".

"Ok, ok, fine I'll tell ya," Touko watched Lyra take a breath before she said anything "We need to take pictures!," the puffy hat girl exclaimed as she stretched out her arms in emphasis.

It seemed that Lyra caught her eye as she said to her 'not that', and she quickly propped herself to the ground that still had a blanket of morning dew.

"Give me your biggest smile," Lyra said cheekily to Touko as she once again pulled out her camera.

"Touko mumbled something inaudible to Lyra before forcing a decent smile on her face, and then she saw a flash in her eyes like earlier today. It made her icy blue eyes sting a bit, but she shrugged it off.

"See, it wasn't bad! Also we look really cute," she turned to the other side where touko could see the screen, and she was right- they didn't look too bad "- next stop: Silver!" the girl jumped up before Touko could say anything.

"But hey wait!" Touko shouted to Lyra as she saw the girl in overalls scurry off.

"Well oh well…maybe I'll run into pigtails again"

'And ask her about this Silver dude' she mentally commented to her mind.


End file.
